Based On A True Story
by BuryTheHatchet
Summary: Just a little bit of TIVA fluff. Power cut. A little bit of humour. But just a little bit. It is not great, but it should tie you over until I can update my other stories.
**It is not actually based on a true story, they are not real people and for that I will be eternally depressed. No, I will not, I think one day I might realise that there are more important things to life than fictional characters. One day. I wrote this up during a power cut a few months ago and it got lost in a pile of paperwork until I found it today.**

Based On A True Story

"Aw, come on!" Tony exclaimed as the power died. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It is only a power outage, Tony. It is not that big a deal."

"But we were just getting to the best part!"

"It is just a film, DiNozzo. You have it on DVD, we can watch it at another time." Ziva sighed at his childishness.

"Butch Cassidy is not just a film, Ziva. You can't just stop watching it mid-scene. It's…it's…it's sacrilege! It's just wrong. You know, if the real Butch knew that he had been cut off in the middle of his speech he would be horrified."

"I think that if the real Butch Cassidy knew that you were watching his story on DVD he would be horrified."

"I think he would be honoured. Wouldn't you? I like the idea that someone, somewhere, someday will think that our lives were remarkable enough to turn into a movie. Oh, and maybe they'll think it's so good and the people will love hearing about Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David that they'll make a TV series about us. How cool would that be?"

"I do not want somebody prying into my life, displaying all of my mistakes to the world. Anyway, for that to happen, would you not have to do something remarkable?"

"You don't think what we do every day is remarkable?"

"We do it every day. There is nothing remarkable about something that happens every day."

"Babies are born every day. Don't you find that remarkable?"

"No." She shook her head and frowned at him. "Since when have you been so in awe of birth?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "But I think it makes my point quite nicely. I mean, ask any mother and she will tell you that childbirth is a miracle. Therefore, it is remarkable, but it happens every day."

"But it does not happen to them every day."

"And a person would not watch the same film every day, so what we do every day would, to everyone else, be remarkable."

"Tony, what we do day to day is paperwork most of the time. You would not go to watch a movie about a group of people who sit around filling in case reports all day."

"No, but I would go and see a film about four cool, kick-ass, crime-fighting special agents who are tough and fierce and funny and played by beautiful people. Ooh, you could be played by Salma Hayek."

"She is much older than me, Tony."

"Yeah, but you really do look like her, maybe a younger version of her, but you do. You bother have that wild, curly hair and golden skin and pretty eyes."

"You think I have pretty eyes?" She frowned at him and he swallowed, suddenly grateful for the dim light.

"Well, sure you do. I mean, they can be real scary sometimes when you're angry, but I think you do have very pretty eyes. I think you would be a fool not to think that."

"Hm." She stood up. "Well seeing as there is no power and therefore no film, there seems very little point in my staying here. Thank you for the pizza, Tony. I will see you tomorrow." She moved to leave.

"Wait, Ziva, the streetlights are out. You could, I mean, only if you want to, but you could stay here. It is probably safer than you driving in the dark."

"You do not think my pretty eyes can cope?" She smirked.

"I just don't want to run the risk of never seeing your pretty eyes again." She raised her eyebrows at him. "That sounded a lot smoother in my head."

"Sometimes I wonder, Tony, just how you manage to pick up so many girls."

"Y'know, I wonder just the same thing at times." He grinned a DiNozzo grin and ran a hand through his hair. "But then I realise it's probably just my charming smile." She just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No, I mean, serious answer required and everything." She looked at him expectantly and he continued. "Why were you never, you know, attracted to my smile, 'cause every other girl and woman I've ever given this grin to has gone weak at the knees?" She chuckled slightly and walked into his personal space.

"How do you know I am not attracted to that smile?" She said in a husky voice. He inhaled sharply as she drew even closer, keeping her eyes fixed to his the whole time. Her hot breath brushed up against his neck as she took hold of his tie, pulling him down to her. She flicked her eyes down to his lips before back up to his green eyes. He gulped as, with a wicked glint in her eye, she quickly but firmly pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and winked at him. He stood, frozen as she turned and left his apartment, sending a single flick of her hand behind her in a wave. "Goodnight, Tony! Sweet dreams!"

 **For my reference: 28** **th** **NCIS fic.**


End file.
